


Hold Me

by nurnserolol



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, blushing baby lud, gerita - Freeform, my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurnserolol/pseuds/nurnserolol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Ludwig can't always be as strong as everyone thinks he is. But when Feli is there to hold him he knows he doesn't have to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing again! I've been really into Hetalia recently and this idea has been in my brain since forever and I love the idea of Feli helping Lud instead of the other way around so I wrote it. Enjoy the gay losers.

When you stare at the wall as much as Ludwig, you notice certain things about said wall that one wouldn't normally catch. Especially at night. A lot of things are discovered at night for Ludwig. The way the shadows dance across the wall, forming strange shapes and patterns against the barely visible gray of the bedroom wall. The tiny, just barely noticeable noise his curtains make when a gust of wind blows through the window that Feliciano insists they keep open at night. The noises Feli makes in his sleep (those noises never cease to make him smile). A soft white light filters through the window and casts a shadow on his motionless form that is currently hunched up in his bed, one arm resting under his pillow and the other lying limply at his side. 

It isn't often that he's woken by nightmares anymore. And it isn't often that they're this bad. He glances at the digital clock sitting atop his nightstand and frowns at the bright green numbers that read four thirty am. If he could go back to sleep he would. He'd love nothing more. But at times like these, after the small, dark voices escape from the deepest crevices of his mind that he's so skillfully forced them into, it's hard for him to fall asleep once more. He's always been a bottler, refusing to show such emotions outwardly. Instead he forced them into himself, allowing them to numb his heart until he simply couldn't stand it anymore. He knows he shouldn't feel this way. The dreams are just dreams and the two wars his nation caused over seventy years ago weren't directly his fault but no matter what after every nightmare he has, those tiny voices are always able to plague every corner of his brain until all he can feel is the crushing guilt and sorrows from the memories of his past.

Ludwig turns away from the wall to face his sleeping partner with a quiet sigh. He reaches up to brush away a strand of russet hair that's fallen into his sleeping face. Feliciano scrunches up his nose and let's out a small noise of protest, swatting unconsciously at the hand before him before settling down once more with a sleepy huff. Ludwig cracks an endearing smile. He hesitantly reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder, guilt creeping through him at the thought of disturbing his peaceful lover. Even if they did have a certain rule that Feli had made him agree to. They will both be there for each other no matter what time it was or how petty the request may be.

"Feliciano," He murmurs quietly as he carefully shakes his shoulder to hopefully wake him. "I... I need you." 

Feliciano's face scrunches up once more and he makes a small noise of protest. "Mmm... Can it wait until morning..?" He sighs into his pillow, his words muffled by the softness beneath him.

Ludwig bites his lip and shakes his head even though he knows Feli can't see him. "Please, Feli." He begs quietly. It wasn't common for him to admit defeat this way. But he needed someone and that someone was right here right now.

Feli slowly cracks open a honey brown eye and then even slower than before he opens the other, his gaze softening and a slight smile gracing his lips in silent understanding. Without a word, he opens his arms and pulls Ludwig into a calming embrace, rubbing soothing circles on his back and kissing his head softly. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks quietly. Feliciano feels Ludwig nod and let out a soft sigh before the floodgates open. He listens quietly, nodding and continuing to rub his back as Ludwig finally spills the beans and brings forth all of his guilt, his insecurities, his fears, his sorrows, all blending together as his voice begins to break and quiver. 

Ludwig sniffles anxiously and looks up at Feli, his eyes brimming with tears that have yet to fall. It was rare for anyone to see him this vulnerable and he'd never quite get used to the foreign feeling of weakness but it was never something Feliciano would make him feel ashamed of. The burden of a nation is a hard one to carry, and the little Italian certainly knows that better than anyone. Ludwig knows that Feli will always be there to catch him when he falls. Feli's warm smile is all the indication he needs to finally let everything else he's been holding back out into the crook of his partner's neck.

"Good, Lud. Just let it all out," Feli breathes into his soft, unkempt hair. "I'm right here. Io sono qui per te, amore mio." 

Loud (embarrassing) sobs wrack the German's body, jumbles of unintelligible words and sentences following suit. They don't need to make sense though. He knows Feli understands completely. It was comforting to know someone understood. But he knows that even if his partner didn't understand, he'd still be here. That's just how he is. He is gentle and kind and has the biggest heart Ludwig has ever known. And he loved every part of it. Feliciano is the only one that can melt his heart and break past his stern and serious exterior to bring out the sensitive side he tries so hard to keep hidden. 

Ludwig doesn't know how long it takes for him to finally calm down, but he knows that by the time his breathing has steadied and his mind has cleared, the light coming through the window has grown just a tad brighter and his partner's features are illuminated by the calm morning light. He looks up at Feli who's smiling down at him warmly. 

"Thank you." Ludwig says quietly into Feliciano's neck, earning a quiet hum in response.

"You don't need to thank me. I know you would have done the same for me." Ludwig can feel Feli bury his nose into his hair and pull him closer with a big squeeze. "That's what we do for each other."

Ludwig nods despite the limited space in Feliciano's arms but pulls away much to his lover's confusion. Their eyes meet momentarily before Ludwig blushes and looks away quickly. "I know... But I just wanted you to know that I uh... I appreciate what you do for me," He coughs awkwardly and turns his head away before looking back at his now beaming Italian. "I love you and I'm very lucky to have you, Feliciano. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me." 

Ludwig swears he can hear his voice crack and is about to apologize for being so sappy but instead he's pulled into a deep and somewhat sloppy kiss from Feli. 

"I love it when you get all sensitive and sappy." Ludwig's blush deepens and he can feel Feli's toothy grin against his lips. "I love you, Ludwig."

Ludwig smiles as well and kisses his Italian on the forehead, his smile growing when he sees Italy's wayward curl defy the laws of science and curl into a heart. He's pulled back into the warm embrace and rests his head contently on Feli's chest. His Feli. His rock. He smiles and hears a soft sigh from the other, signifying that he's already fallen asleep once more. "I love you too, Feliciano." Ludwig mutters quietly into his chest, relaxing and snuggling closer to him. He closes his eyes and follows suit, his partner's heartbeat a soft lullaby as Lud finally lets go and relaxes into him. He knows he'll wake up late tomorrow still tangled in his lover's embrace, groggy but warm and happy and Feli will grin and shower him with affection just as he does every morning regardless of the circumstances. He's aware that he'll wake up too late to work out as he does every morning and his paperwork will be put on hold. But for once, there is no rush or worry. He sighs softly, responsibilities the morning will bring temporarily forgotten as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
